


Desk Work

by baby_snart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Workplace Sex, allen needs better self control, i need jesus, reader needs to be more punctual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: "Your work ethic leaves much to be desired, as you're always late by at least ten minutes. Always have an excuse, don't you?" Not like he was any better but… What could he say? He wanted to see her squirm."I-I...""Come here, you need to be disciplined."





	

Allen sluggishly looked up from his (boring) papers as he heard the door creak open slowly and scented the nervous omega. So she thought he wouldn't notice she was late? "Sir, I'm so sorry that I'm la-" "Save it."  
"Your work ethic leaves much to be desired, as you're always late by at least ten minutes. Always have an excuse, don't you?" Not like he was any better but… What could he say? He wanted to see her squirm.  
"I-I..."  
"Come here, you need to be disciplined."  
His face was stony, with no emotion to be seen.  
"Sir...?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, nose bunching up. Confused or not, her scent of budding arousal was undeniable.

"You'll learn the error of your ways Ms. (l/n)"  
s/o shuffled over to her intimidating boss. Once she was in arms reach of him, he took a harsh grip on her wrist. She let out a gasp of surprise when he pulled her into his lap. Wriggling, she tried to stand up when he tightened his grip and grunted, slightly thrusting up into her bottom. She should know better than to try to escape her alpha.  
The woman squeaked in shock at his possessive grasp, feeling the stiffness of the tent of his pants. "Al-Sir?"

"Shhh... Just relax. I promise you'll enjoy yourself." She settled slightly in his lap, naturally submitting. Allen’s wandering hands pulled at her skirt, his callouses catching on the fabric. His warm, large hands found the small zipper on the side, tugging it down. He maneuvered her so she was standing between his legs, knees slightly bumping against the chair. Allen could nearly taste the slick leaking out of her.

The fabric sagged slightly over her round hips and rear. S/o quickly shed the skirt and wiggled out of her stockings clumsily, having to grab his shoulder to keep her balance. Her hands made their way to the first button on her shirt.  
"Stop. Kneel."  
"H-huh?"  
One harsh look from the alpha quieted her meek protests.  
"O-okay..."  
She obediently kneeled down in front of him, looking up through her lashes.  
"Suck. Me."  
Hands fumbling, she pulled his zipper down, and shyly tugged down his boxers, letting his length spring free. His curly, coarse hair down below led up to a delicious treasure trail.  
His member was intimidating, it was true, and she had never done this before, however the urge to obey the alpha was overwhelming.

The tip was weeping slightly in anticipation. She gently grasped him as he sucked in a breath. Leaning forward slightly her small pink tongue came out to brush over the tip, licking off the salty, bitter liquid.  
Allen’s hand immediately buried into her hair, plunging her mouth onto him. She tried to recoil at the unpleasant choking sensation, but he wouldn't let her.  
“Relax, you’re okay,” At this, her throat immediately relaxed. Something about him commanded obeisance from her, more than any other alpha she had met.

Her hands came up to grip his thighs as her head was bobbed up and down on him.  
"That's the spot..." He let out a deep, satisfied groan, while S/o’s eyes instinctively gathered tears from her aching jaws. She moaned desperately, wanting air. Her sweet tongue traced the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, but he was so thick there wasn't very much room to move her tongue, and he hadn’t even come close to knotting. Allen seemed to grow tired of her mouth on him, craving more. He finally untangled his hand from her mane and dropped his head onto the chair, gathering himself. S/o coughed a bit, her airway finally free.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, encouraging her to stand. "Lay over my lap."  
Afraid to refuse him again, she gingerly bent over his knees like a naughty child. Her panties were pulled down, exposing her round, soft globes of flesh to his predatory eyes.  
Rough hands smoothed over her tender flesh, then were gone. Dread settled in her tummy, predicting what was coming next. A stinging slap caused her to jolt forward and squeal at the pleasure-pain.  
"Be quiet, somebody will hear us. For every noise you make, I will add one more to your punishment. Count each one, you get ten."  
"Yes sir." Her eyes clenched shut.  
His hand came down once more, turning her ass a pleasing shade of red. "One," she counted out, her lip trembling. His hands rained down on her sore behind as she kept track of the numbers. After every other spank, he would run his hands over her smarting skin, to soothe her. Allen was an Alpha, not cruel. 

"Ten!" She squealed, glad the spanking was over. He pulled her upright, kissing the wet corners of her eyes as if to apologize for his roughness. Allen's cock was harder than ever, rubbing against her core.  
His hips bumped hers. "Ride me." He commanded, eyes half lidded. 

Large hands came to grab onto her hips, steadying her as she lowered herself on him. S/o had never been so stretched or full in her life as she sunk on to him. Allen adored how his adorable omega’s soft pussy spread around his invading cock, olive skin and auburn hair meeting her thatch of curls. His cock shone with her slick arousal. He picked up a fast rhythm, supporting her soft, pliant body with his own.  
She was constantly jolted by his harsh thrusts, getting the breath knocked out of her at every pounding of his hips. His intense stare made her cheeks turn into an adorable shade of pink, her eyes hazy with pleasure. He loved the tiny noises she made, and the look on her delicate face. Her hips were rolling against his, both of them glued together in pleasure.

"Hah ahh ahh..." Her head was tossed back, sweaty locks spilling down her back. His lips latched on to the junction of of her neck and shoulder, biting and suckling on the tender flesh, wanting to leave his mark. He took a second to pull back and admire his handiwork. Yep, there'd definitely be a bruise there by tomorrow. Everyone would know she belonged to him. His lips pulled up into a feral smile at that though. ‘His.’

Her warm pussy was clenching around him, her strong inner muscles rippling. Allen let out a pleasure filled growl. Fingers held her hips in a bruising grip, their pleasure overwhelming, both ready to climax. The chair was creaking ominously under them, but they couldn't care less. Both of them were hurtling to their ends, noises escaping their raw throats.

Collapsing forward, she let out a muffled scream into his strong neck, jerking her hips in the aftershocks of her climax, her sheath grasping him rapidly. S/o sagged against him, worn out. Allen, however, wasn't done. He pushed her body onto his desk, the wood supporting her as he continued to fuck her. Her arms weakly curled around his strong torso, legs brushing his hips, all she could do now was hang on for the ride.

The desk wobbled under his furious, jarring thrusts, a drop of sweat trailing down his forehead at the strain. She let out pitiful whimpers at the forceful pounding, her body sore.  
A few deep, sporadic thrusts signaled his orgasm as hot jets of seed plastered her insides. Allen let out a primal growl at filling her up. He slumped down on her, face buried into her still clothed chest. S/o let out another moan at the sensation of Allen’s knot swelling, leaving a little bulge in her belly. They’d be stuck like this for awhile.

Allen leaned forward, sharp grin in place, "This isn't all, you still have a lot of late days to make up to me," His hot breath tickling her ear.  
She let out a tired moan, eyes fluttering closed.


End file.
